


Viper's Fangs

by CrystalNavy



Series: Love Song [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: No one is safe from the viper's poison.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sarella Sand/Robb Stark
Series: Love Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746925
Kudos: 6





	Viper's Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarella remembers, and makes a decision.

She didn't have much time. She needed to learn everything there was to learn. But the motivations for her desire for knowledge had changed. Before, she wanted to learn for the sake of knowledge itself. But that was before she met him. The man who changed her life forever. He had first come to Oldtown accompanied by two of his bannermen, with the intent to learn everything there was to learn about his homeland. And once she saw his eyes, she knew that nothing would be the same again. His eyes were so vibrant, and, more importantly, kind. He was the type of man who would do what was right, no matter the cost. He was someone who would move mountains and rearrange the skies themselves for the sake of his loved ones. 

Sarella had brought few men into her bed up until now, but she didn't feel what she felt now, for any of them. For the first time in her life, she was in love with a man she could never have. She was a bastard and he was the son of a Lord Paramount. But his eyes, blue like the skies above, never left her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a fellow novice asked

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked a question in turn

"Once." he answered easily "She was a young one, and pretty. She was butchered, and I swore off of love."

"I am in love too." she admitted "My heart yearns for someone I could never fully call my own."

"You'd be surprised." his eyes glinted "Just give that person a little incentive, and they'll be all over you."

He was one of the few who knew her secret. He was Dornish like her, and he was secretly there to protect her.

But the man she fell in love with was too innocent. Too naive. Too trusting. He was someone who would laugh and cry with his men, who would earn their love. But he was vulnerable, and those like him were torn apart by those more vicious than them. She would protect him, she decided, and for that, she needed as much knowledge she could gather.


End file.
